Your Promise is my Revenge
by MerlinandArthurLover
Summary: Merlin makes a promise to Lady Catrina to try and save Arthr, bt with the king in love with Catrina, Merlin's promise might be hard to keep since it could cost him his life and Arthur's life in the process.
1. The begining

_**Hello!**_

_**First fan fiction on this account about Merlin! Yay! I love this show and am so glad the bbc decided to produce it. I've had this account for ages and forgot about it, so now I'm going to use it. (Because I FINALLY remembered my password) Hope you enjoy it and please review! **__**J **_

Merlin walked through the castle corridors on some sort of errand for Gaius. The new _queen _or to be _queen _would probably want have him running around for her again later. Merlin had seen through her - she was a troll, but that's so easy to just say to your king (Who's deeply in love with her) that's she's a troll. Merlin had wanted to , but Gaius had brought up good points not to say anything. Merlin could hear Gaius's words in his head.

"_Don't Merlin if Uther doesn't throw you in the stocks or jail/prison for a week he'll have you executed if you accuse her of that!"_

Unfortunately Gaius was right and if it wasn't a matter that would have to run through Uther he wouldn't panic.

Merlin's situation was not good at the _"Magic is evil" _as Uther said. Merlin would beg to differ on that fact. The young warlock was so far in thought he didn't notice the door to Lady Katrina's room open. Grabbing his shoulder's the young black haired servant was pulled into the room.

"Merlin." Gaius didn't expect Merlin to be this long, maybe Arthur had found him and told him to do something or Merlin might have taken Arthur breakfast and woke him up. Arthur was fussy with times to be woken especially when he had meetings with his father like today. "Oh hurry up Merlin. I've got a list of things for you to do, like cleaning my leach tank and scrubbing the floor." Gaius shook his head before going back to making and researching medicines waiting for Merlin to bring him back the herbs he needed to make the medicines he would then be getting Merlin to deliver them. Another job he must remember to add to Merlin's job list, sometime soon when he got a chance to.

Arthur fluttered his eyes open, slowly. What time was it Arthur climbed out of bed only to find that there was no breakfast on the table and Merlin hadn't woke him up. Arthur had got himself up this morning!

Where was that idiotic Merlin when you need him!

Arthur realised how late he was in the end. And rushed to the court room, not bothering about changing his clothes after all he could sort that out later when he'd actually have a servant to help.

Really if he was honest he didn't want to get dressed without Merlin as for some reason it just seemed wrong.

Arthur walked out the door letting it shut behind him as he walked towards his fathers court room.

The doors to the court room opened to reveal Prince Arthur as he walked over sit next to his father, so that they could begin the meeting.

"Arthur. Why are you so late." Uther asked.

Arthur flinched. Unusual for him, if he told his father Merlin didn't wake him, Merlin would be thrown in the stocks, again.

"I overslept and Merlin was doing a job for Gaius and couldn't wake me this morning, but I'm here now, so that doesn't matter." Arthur was lying to his own father as he had done before, but he realised it must have been hard for Merlin to lie to his father when Arthur asked him to.

"I see." Uther replied not realising his son was lying to him. "Lets start the meeting everyone have a seat."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down. He wouldn't ever admit it, but Merlin meant a whole lot more to him than anyone else could ever understand.


	2. News

Hello again.

I hope you enjoy this and thanks to those who have reviewed, favourited and alerted any of my stories. (You know who you are)

By the way this is supposed to be set when Lady Catrina was in Camelot

And thanks to those who have read I love you so much I'll die for you! .net/s/6546727/1/I_love_you_so_much_Ill_die_for_you

So sorry about how short this is it's only 639 words. Sorry x

* * *

The room was tense and very warm, well for Arthur anyway.

"Arthur are you listening?" Uther growled at his son who was resting his head on his hand.

"Yes father I am." He replied boredom lingering in his voice.

"What did I just say then?" Uther asked not believing Arthur so easily this time.

"You, you said." Arthur panicked for a brief moment before saying the first word that came to his head. "Merlin." He mumbled.

He was actually very worried about the boy, he couldn't fight even if his life depended on it or if he was put in some kind of threatening position by an enemy of Camelot, he'd have no chance. Where as Arthur could at least knock someone out.

"What did you say Arthur?" Uther asked. Luckily he hadn't heard what Arthur actually had said.

"Nothing father, I said nothing."

"I said that me and Lady Catrina are getting married." Uther said excitedly. (Maybe the most excited Arthur had ever seen or heard his father.)

"Oh." Arthur said shocked. "Excuse me, I have to go and eat breakfast since I woke up late this morning." He said as he pushed his chair back and stood up quickly and began to walk out of the door, receiving the whole court's glares as he left.

As he stomped down the corridor he wondered where Merlin actually was now and what trouble he'd gotten himself into, because Arthur needed him. Whether it was just to know that he was safe, to have Merlin back as his manservant, to come up with a crazy plan to stop the wedding or for a reason that Arthur couldn't admit to anyone, Especially not Merlin!

His mind was also full of the horrible thought of Lady Catrina and his father's wedding. Because if he was very honest he did not (By all means) want a step mother!

* * *

Merlin looked at the floor. He didn't want to look anywhere else in the big room that Uther had given to Lady Catrina while she stayed with them in Camelot.

She had told him that she and Uther were going to get married and that worried him. She'd then threatened him not to interfere with anything and that she knew about his magic.

At first Merlin had put up a fight against her, but losing when she pushed him into the wall taking all of his breath away for a few seconds. Which was plenty of time for her to strike back against him.

Now he was sat on the floor looking as if he couldn't be bothered to stand up, but that was purely because he didn't have much of a choice but to remain on the floor.

Lady Catrina and her servant, who Merlin had found out had the tail of a lizard had left to go and see Uther about tomorrow's wedding.

Merlin could no longer feel his right ankle and was waiting for Arthur or someone to find him, but he had the most terrible feeling that no one was going to come since it was only about seven in the morning.

It was at that moment that the door opened and Merlin looked away expecting who it would be.

"Merlin?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, alert and favourite. And please read my other story.

That would make me very happy x

Next chapter will be longer I promise x


End file.
